That's my Ninja Way!
by fearknight2003
Summary: Naruto... In a battle with Sasuke, Kurama sends him to another world to save him from a dark seal Sasuke placed, with Naruto's form being changed in the process. How can he survive in this new world without Ramen? Rated T for violence. I know it'll be violent.
1. Chapter 1

Two former friends stand in a ravine, one seeking to sever their bond, the other seeking to save it.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" shouts Naruto, a strange blue sphere with a red aura forming in his hand.

Sasuke just laughs, doing a few hand seals and jumping at Naruto, waving his hand over Naruto's stomach.

A black seal appears on Naruto's jacket, disappearing seconds later.

"Hm. I have placed a seal on you, a seal I can activate at will, a seal that brings horrible agony to the one bearing it." Sasuke told him.

"I- I can still win!" Naruto yells, attempting to slam his sphere of power into Sasuke.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts.

Sasuke chuckles and, in a flash, is behind Naruto.

"HA!"

Sasuke nearly beheads Naruto. Naruto, however, managed to grab the blade, stopping it.

Sasuke forms a ball of lightning in his left hand.

"CHIDORI!"

As the attack slams into Naruto, there is a puff of smoke… and a broken log.

"WHAT?" Sasuke screams "HE USED SUBSTITUTION!?"

Suddenly, a rock shifting is heard behind him.

Sasuke, immediately slammed his sword back, blocking a kunai thrown by Naruto.

A hissing sound is heard from the kunai.

Sasuke says "What the-"

His voice is cut off by an explosion. Sasuke slams into the rocks behind him.

"Alright." He said "Time to get serious."

He jumps, fast as sound, behind Naruto.

Striking with his sword, Sasuke manages to put a small cut on Naruto's cheek.

A puff of smoke, and Naruto is gone.

"Why are you so fixated on me?" Sasuke screams.

"Because- You don't just abandon your friends!" Naruto answers

FLASHBACK:

"Please- Please bring Sasuke back to me!" Sakura cries.

"I promise on my life!" Naruto says.

FLASHBACK:

"What are you?" Sasuke asked

"I'm your friend!"

BACK TO THE PRESENT:

"I never go back on my word- That's my Ninja Way!"

Sasuke is suddenly launched into the air followed by a shout from Naruto:

"NA"

"RU"

"TO!"

Each syllable is followed by a kick or punch, and Naruto finishes the combo with all clones pummeling him.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

Sasuke coughs up a bit of blood, then used his own cloning jutsu.

'_Three clones? That's it?'_ Naruto thinks, a grin forming on his face.

Sasuke had his clones go at Naruto and distract him, while the real Sasuke put his fingers to his forehead and focused on his seal.

An unbearable pain was on Naruto's stomach, and he felt as though he would collapse.

'_Kurama, are you there? I need you.'_ He thought, dodging a blow from the clones.

Sasuke himself adjusted his fingers, and Naruto collapsed.

'_**I can undo Sasuke's seal, but the consequences will be serious.'**_

'_JUST DO IT!'_

'_**Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.'**_

Naruto's body was overtaken in red, but half of the aura was the color of Sasuke's chakra.

'_**He placed a strong seal, but… There.'**_

The aura was completely red, but there was suddenly a flash of light… And nothing.

"I emerged victorious." Sasuke says, sheathing his sword.


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewritten)

Twilight walked out of her door, happy as can be. She'd become an Alicorn last week, and Rainbow Dash wanted to show Twilight her house now that she can fly up. Twilight, seeing Rainbow on a cloud motioning for her to come up, Twilight spread her wings and jumped, almost forgetting to flap them. She aimed herself up, and flapped her wings as fast as she could.

'_Still need a bit of practice'_ she thought, as she slowly ascended.

Rainbow tapped her hoof impatiently as Twilight came up. A few yards away from the house, Rainbow flew down and pulled Twilight up.

"Welcome to my-" Rainbow started, but was cut off by a large explosion in the Everfree.

"RUUUN!" shouted Pinkie Pie from below.

The hyper-active pink pony ran to warn ponies about the explosion, calling it a

'Big meanie pants monster!'

Twilight rolled her eyes and went down, galloping towards the explosion when she landed.

Rainbow flew overhead, at a much faster pace.

"A- Is that a- A FOX! Twilight, there's a fox at the crater! He's unconscious, he has blood all over him, and he's burned!"

"What?!" Twilight exclaimed, then increased her speed.

"Rainbow! Go make sure the fox is alright!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Rainbow saluted, then flew off.

'_Kurama, where are we?'_

'_**Didn't I say there were major consequences? Your "Friend's" seal was undone by me, but it took so much power, we were transported here.'**_

'_WHERE?!'_

'_**Here.'**_ The fox answered, then was quiet.

"Stupid fox." Naruto mutters to himself, looking around.

He seemed to be in some kind of forest.

Suddenly, from behind him he heard "You awake?"

"AAAH!" He shouted in surprise, rushing to his feet, but falling over quickly.

Naruto turned around, finding not a person, but a rainbow-maned winged HORSE.

"Where's your master, horse? Are you a wild horse?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"HORSE!? I'm a pony. Who are you? ARE YOU A SPY?"

"Not a spy." Naruto answered quickly "Is there anywhere I can rest?"

'_**Low on chakra, kid. You gotta eat.'**_

"Actually, yeah. You should go to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Um… Just follow me." Rainbow answered.

Just that moment, Twilight ran into the clearing.

"Are you alright?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt all his burns and scars, and said "Ouch. I'm hurt, aren't I?"

Rainbow and Twilight face-hoof, then Rainbow says "Duh, you're hurt."

Twilight said "I am Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash. We live in the nearby town, Ponyville."

Rainbow added "I live in a cloud above Ponyville."

"A cloud? That's impossible, Believe it!"

Twilight said "Um… Mr. Fox, Do you live here?"

"FOX!? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a human!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, answering "No, you're not."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm- I'm a…" Naruto stuttered, still reeling after finding he was a fox.

"Yes, you're a fox." Twilight rolled her eyes. He'd been like this for 5 hours straight!

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" The purple alicorn asked, walking towards a candy building.

"Is that the Sugar cube place Rainbow was talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Sugar Cube Corner."

Suddenly, a pink flash rushed in front of them, with a cake suddenly in front of him, with a pink maniac on the other side.

"MYNAME'SPINKIEPIENICETOMEETYOU!" The pink pony said, then saying "  
OOOH! A FOX! HI MR. FOX!"

"My name's Naruto. Believe it!"

"Pinkie Pie, we're here to get something to eat. Can we get a chocolate cake?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight, and Fox!"

"IT'S NARUTO! NARUTO, NOT FOX!" Naruto yelled after Pinkie.

Suddenly, a pink flash, and a table is set. 2 plates are laid out, 2 slices of cake on them.

"Um… Thanks, Pinkie." Twilight blinked, then sat down.

Naruto, not being able to levitate the food to his mouth, buried his face in cake.

"Thgis ish good!" Naruto said, his mouth stuffed with cake.

Just as he said that, a white unicorn with a fancy purple mane stomped in.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed upon seeing Naruto's cake-stuffed face.

"Rarity, what's the problem?" Twilight asked, getting up.

Rarity fainted, levitating a velvet-covered couch to stop her.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

Naruto said:

"Whatsh hersh proglem?"

Twilight shook Rarity, to no response.

"PINKIE PIE!" she shouted.

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie asked, jumping out from under a nearby table.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor, as Twilight, unblinking, said

"Pinkie, wake up Rarity."

"Yep!"

Pinkie suddenly had a bucket of confetti.

"No, that won't work, Pinkie." Twilight said.

The bucket was gone, and suddenly in Pinkie's hooves was a party noisemaker.

Pinkie blew the noisemaker in Rarity's ear, unleashing a giant Tuba-Flute-Drum combo, blowing Rarity against the wall.

"PINKIE!" Rarity screamed, her head turning red and her ears blowing steam.

"Oopsies." Pinkie muttered, jumping under a table.

As Rarity turned the table over, under it there was-

NOTHING!?

Rarity suddenly noticed:

A bit of frosting spilled on her mane!

There was a speck of dirt on her hoof!

"Of all the worst things that could happen."

"This is."

"THE"

"WORST"

"POSSIBLE"

"THING!"

Again, she fainted.

Twilight rolled her eyes, walking out the door.

"Naruto? Are you coming?"

She asked.

Naruto pulled his jaw off the floor, saying "Yeah." And following.

A flash of pink, and a note was lying on the floor.

'_Go to Sugarcube Corner in exactly 1 hour_'

"Um… Ok." Naruto said awkwardly.

Twilight rolled her eyes, motioning forwards.

Naruto suddenly felt a weight on his left back paw.

"Who's there?" He shouted, spinning around.

An apple was on his paw.

An orange pony picked up the apple, saying "Sorry, Mister, but my sister, Applebloom" she indicated an embarrassed yellow filly "Was throwin' apples around. Now you say ya'll 'r sorry, Applebloom."

"Sorry." The filly said, backing behind a cart.

"Can i have that apple?" Naruto asked, drooling.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess ya'll get it 'cause it's our fault it hit ya." the pony said.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

Applejack answered "Applejack."

**1 Hour Later...**

As the sun set, Naruto walked towards the sugar house.

"Hm... I think i might eat it soon..." he muttered.

Suddenly, he noticed the windows go dark. He raised an eyebrow at this and entered.

"SURPRISE!" shouted a smiling Pinkie Pie.

Naruto, on fox's instinct, barred his teeth and got in a defensive stance.

"Grrrrr"

Pinkie growled back, shoving a cupcake in his mouth.

Naruto, being a fox, had found that, for a few seconds at a time, he could stand on his hind legs. He focused and raised up, crossing his front legs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

A puff of white smoke, and their guest of honor was ten-fold.

Twilight's jaw hit the floor, and Pinkie put a cupcake in each of the clones' mouths.

"You like cupcakes?" Pinkie asked.

Naruto, dispelling his clones, answered "No, I like RAMEN! I've never had a cupcake before."

Pinkie said "Raw-Men? Huh? What's that?"

Naruto put his tail between his hind legs hearing this, and his eyes began to water.

Pinkie's hair suddenly flattened, and she frowned.

"You- You aren't happy?" she asked.

Naruto cried, saying "NO RAMEN IN THIS STUPID PLACE!"

Pinkie blew a noisemaker in his ear, her hair suddenly back up.

Naruto suddenly got mad, and a blue sphere formed in his tail; The Rasengan.

He slammed it into a wall, smashing it down.

Pinkie pulled out a toolset and fixed it. (10. Seconds. Flat, by the way. From E1 S1 of My Little Pony. Rainbow Dash.)

Naruto suddenly dashed out the door. Pinkie attempted to follow, but then she saw how much he didn't seem to want to see her.

Naruto suddenly realized something.

"Sasuke..."

"I never go back on my word. That's my Ninja Way!" Naruto shouted, smiling again.

"I don't care if i'm stuck here. I will get stronger, and come back for you."

FLASHBACK:

"Why- Why did you save me?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"My body just moved. There was no time to think." Sasuke answered in a tone that screamed 'THIS HURTS!'

FLASHBACK:

"Because that is my- my Ninja Way." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

FLASHBACK (Same day as last flashback!):

"Hinata... I vow to win!" Naruto shouted as Hinata was carried off, unconscious.

PRESENT:

"Wow, those were weird flashbacks. Am i supposed to be saying something.?" Naruto asked himself.

'_Oh yeah.'_ he remembered, then shouted:

"THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"

_**'Idiot, that gets**_** old.'**

'_Shut up, Kurama.'_


	4. Chapter 4 (Rewritten)

Naruto smiled, as he made a decision.

'_I need to go home and get Sasuke, but first, I'll become Hokage here! Believe it!'_

'_**Idiot. They don't have 'Hokage.' They don't have 'Kage'. They have a mayor, and a few princesses. You need ponies to VOTE for you to become mayor.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

Naruto concentrated Chakra into his paws, getting in a running stance.

He ran towards a wall, and found that he could still run on walls.

He reached the roof, scrambling a bit to get up.

"Whew. That *pant* takes *huff* some time to relearn, huh?" He asked himself.

Naruto got back in stance, running to the edge of the roof, jumping at the very edge.

He landed on the other roof's ledge, taking some impact to his font legs.

He tried to move his tail up, when it reached his face, however, he had…

"WHAT?! 9 TAILS?!"

In his shock, Naruto didn't notice himself slipping. Then…

"AAAAH!"

When he landed, there was a sharb jab of pain, then…

Only darkness.

**5 hours later…**

Naruto sits up, his back aching.

"Ugh. I feel horrible."

Naruto slowly stood up, with sharp pains suddenly going through his legs.

"Ouch!"

Naruto walked out of the alley he had fallen in, looking around.

The sun was rising, and Naruto recognized a tree-like building.

'_I saw that on the way in here. Who lives there? I'll go knock!'_

**_'DON'T JUST KNOCK ON RANDOM BUILDING DOORS!'_**Shouts Kurama, suddenly mad.

Naruto ignored this and put one of his tails forwards to knock.

Just then, the windows peeked open a bit, and Naruto saw light-purple pony eyes peek through.

The door opened, and in front of him were 2 Alicorns and Spike.

Celestia had come to visit, and Twilight was reporting to her on her studies.

Spike had answered the door.

Princess Celestia asked "Is this the fox you were talking about?"

"I ain't no fox, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"

Twilight rolled her eyes saying "I TOLD you a thousand times. You. Are. A. Fox!"

Naruto put his paw to his headband, saying "Of the Village Hidden In The Leaves!"

**I Had to change the part about Pinkie Pie because someone named 'Wolf' thought it was too random. Review the symbol '%' if you want those pieces back. I, Personally, like this version better.**


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Celestia asked "Where's the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

Naruto said "In the Land of Fire!"

"Huh?" Twilight asked "What's that?"

"The Land of Fire"

"That's not a country."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Celestia rolled her eyes, and slammed her hoof into the floor.

Twilight immediately stopped and turned to her teacher.

Naruto just sat there.

Princess Celestia started talking to Twilight again, with Naruto listening in.

All he managed to get was 'Crystal Empire' 'Armor' 'Princess'

"Hmmm… An EMPIRE of crystals?" He wore a mischevious grin.

Twilight heard, and turned around.

Naruto immediately straightened up and got the look off his face.

Twilight went back to Celestia, and Naruto put 'the look' back on.

He ran out, towards the train station.

"1 Ticket to the Crystal Empire"

"Ok."

The conductor handed Naruto a shiny white ticket.

Naruto immediately handed it back, hopping on the train.

Twilight entered 10 minutes later.

"Leaving in 10."

Naruto sat down.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The train sped off, leaving Ponyville behind. Naruto then noticed that in public, Twilight folded her wings to hide them.

"Twilight, Why do you hide your wings?" he asked.

"I'm… Uh… Umm… I don't like their shape."

"Mm-hm." Naruto replied, unconvinced.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm a Princess, I don't like ponies to call me that, so I fold them against myself and hide them."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor.


	6. Ch 6 (Short, something fun at end)

"Alright, so you understand about Alicorns and princesses?"

"Um… So, from what I've heard, the only Alicorns are princesses." Naruto replied.

"Good." Twilight said.

The train slowed to a stop, and with a 'creak', the doors opened.

"Is this the… Crystal Empire…?"

"Yep. My brother and his wife run the entire empire." Twilight answered with a bit of pride in her voice.

Naruto anxiously swished his tails side to side.

"In such a big land, why is there no Ninja Village?" Naruto asked as they walked off the train.

"Neen-Ja?"

"Type of warrior. Like me. I'm the best. Believe it!" Naruto boasted.

Twilight rolled her eyes and said "I gotta visit Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. I hear they're planning on hosting a feast in honor of Cadance's birthday."

Naruto thought '_I guess Shining Armor is her brother… So Cadance is his wife? Makes sense to me…'_

Twilight slapped him, saying "NARUTO! Aren't you listening?! I told you; Memorize the way back here. I'm not gonna be responsible for a new pony getting lost"

"As you've said, Twilight, I am a FOX. F- O- X. FOX"

Twilight slapped him and said "Don't correct me!" with an annoyed look on her face.

"Eeh, I don't care." Naruto said, then stopped another slap with his tail.

He dashed off, leaving Twilight standing in the dust.

"I'M LATE! I HAVE TO GET GOING!" She sprinted off in another direction.

**Sorry for the 236 word chapter, I need to tell you all something.**

**I think it would be fun if you could all put yourselves in the story.**

**So, Review or PM me your character idea. If you want you can copy/paste this template;**

**NAME:**

**TALENT:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**PONY TYPE:**

**HOW ENTERED EQUESTRIA: (For pony characters leave this blank)**

**LIST OF JUTSU: (Don't include summons; that's next.)**

**SUMMONS: (3 Summon Max)**

**BACKGROUND INFO: (Clan name, Rank, etc…)**

**Well, that's all. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, That Guy You Always Forget has joined the story. His character name is Kenta Izami.**

**TALENT: Kenta's talent is his ability to analyze spells and techniques to their full abilities. He can correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind them, such as the strengths and weaknesses of it and even at some times, copy the same technique down to perfection. He is also able to quickly and single-handedly deduce the workings of the most mysterious techniques and plot successful diversions in order to verify his theories. This is shown as his cutie mark of a blank book with two lines of runes circling around it.**

**APPEARANCE: In his human form, Kenta is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall teen who has bright blue eyes that seem to lightly glow in the dark and black chin-length hair that is spiky in the back with two bangs hanging above his eyes. He wears a light-blue T-shirt with black pants and black sandels that go up a little higher then his ankles. His arms are wrapped in white bandages from his elbows to his wrists with many small black arm-belts adorning his left arm and metal arm protectors adorning his right arm. He also wears a black flak jacket (which he keeps extra scrolls in) over top of his t-shirt that he keeps open at all times. Over top of all of this, he wears a dark blue cloak with a black wave pattern along the hemline that has a tattered appearance near the bottom. His forehead protector is black with the strands going down to his back. In his pony form, he is a black unicorn with a light blue tint. His hair and eyes stay the same as his human form with a long black tail.**

**PONY TYPE: Unicorn**

**HOW ENTERED EQUESTRIA: Kenta was a shinobi fighting for Konohagakure side's during the third shinobi world war against the Iwagakure ninja. He was on the front lines when Minato showed up and took out all the other ninja's on the opposite sides, becoming impressed by Minato's flying thunder god jutsu. While the war was going on, Kenta slowly trained himself on how to use the flying thunder god jutsu, learning the basic's of it, but not learning it fully. He was sent to attack an opponets camp one night with a team, but discovered his team was tricked by a snich and that they were overpowered. He decided to stay back and fight the ninja's while his teammates escaped to reveal what happened. Thanks to his basic flying thunder god jutsu, he was able to hold them off for a while before he succumbed to his injuries. Just before he died, he revealed a exploding tag he placed on his body earlier as a last minute resort. With his last breath, he activated the tag, killing him and his opponets. He is surprised when he finds himself waking up in the crystal empire though.**

**LIST OF JUTSU: Right below here.**

**1: Shadow Clone Jutsu (Kenta can only summon 5 clones at the most)**

**2: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**3: Rasengan (A very weak version of the Rasengan if anything, although he doesn't require a shadow clone to make it)**

**4: Eight Gates (Kenta can open six of the the eight gates)**

**5: Flying Thunder God Jutsu (Kenta's version is a very weak version of Minato's version. He can only teleport a total of 3 times before he starts to tire himself out. He also wasn't able to figure out how to use the seals on kunai before he died so Kenta has to place the seal on a person or location before he can use it)**

**6: Transformation Jutsu / Henge (Kenta uses this technique to turn himself into a pony**

**SUMMONS: Kenta only has the ability to summon tanuki's, and a few of them at that. They aren't exactly fighters per say, with them barely being the size of a filly at the most. They are amazing healers though, being able to heal large injuries sometimes. They cannot heal mortal injuries though and sometimes require some of Kenta's chakra to heal bigger wounds.**

**BACKGROUND INFO: Kenta was a shonbi of Konohagakure before he died, with a rank of Jonin. He was also part of a small clan called the Kirsinagi clan which was known for their excellent intelect and their abilities to summon tanuki's. The Kirsinagi clan was a lot bigger before the third shinobi war but many died during the war and only a few survived, with Kenta being one of the last few.**

Naruto walked for a bit, wishing he knew why the ponies were made of crystals.

"HOW do you turn yourselves into crystals?" The young fox asked, being answered with shrugs.

He suddenly heard a voice nearby.

"How would YOU like it if I knocked YOU over?" a young stallion's voice asked, being followed by an older pony saying "Look, Kenta, it was an accident. Besides, what can you do to me, Two tail?"

'_KENTA?!'_ Naruto thought _'He died years ago.'_

The stallion now known as Kenta said "THIS!"

"RASE-E-E-ENGAN!"

A small explosion was heard, and the older pony said "Aaaah! You're crazy, kid!"

"Well get used to it. Scram." Kenta said, and the older one ran off.

"Hey. Naruto." Kenta said, surprising Naruto by pointing him out. "It's obvious you're there."

"Why did you use Rasengan on an innocent pony?"

"He was a jerk. I see you have 9 Tails?"

Naruto said "Yeah… What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Juuuuust sayin'."

Naruto asked next "How are you alive? How are you here?"

"Relax, Naruto, I'll tell you in good time. How are YOU here?"

"Um… Sasuke put a seal on me, and Kurama undid it and sent me here."

"Sasuke, huh? Still chasin' dreams, aren't ya' Naruto?"

"AAAAH! That's it, it's a fight!"

Naruto yelled "GET READY!" and jumped at Kenta.

"Hmph. Naruto you idiot."

Kenta laid a tag on Naruto suddenly, and said "I have a seal on that tag. All I have to do is say a certain word…"

Naruto shuddered, and suddenly said "You're dead!"

A kunai pressed against Kenta's throat.

The Naruto who had been there slapped himself and dispelled, leaving a tag on the ground.

"What- I- But- *sigh* you win." Kenta said.

"DUH I win."

"DUH?! I am WAAAAY stronger than you!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Race to the train station!"

"You're on!"

Kenta shouted "FLYING THUNDER GOD JUTSU!" and was gone in a flash.

Naruto dashed to the station.

"Kenta and his Thunder God jutsu. Grrr"

Kenta sat on the front of the train.

"Where is that Naruto? I'm bored. I'm releasing my Henge."

He went up in smoke, and when it cleared, a human Kenta sat there.

"Slow poke Naruto…" he muttered, then jumped into the air. He saw Naruto halfway across the empire, talking to a purple winged-unicorn.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kenta crosses his fingers in an X.

One more Kenta stands by him.

"Go get Naruto."

"Why get me?" Naruto asked, shocking Kenta.

"AAAH!"

"'A ninja must see through deception.'" Naruto mimicked his teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"I tricked you easily with clones and a Henge!" Naruto laughed.

"Who was that pony the clone turned into?" Kenta asked.

"Oh, that's me." A feminine voice said.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, and I am here to help plan the party for Princess Cadence's birthday."

"O… K… Naruto, who is this pony?" Kenta asked

"This is my friend Twilight."

"Naruto, why is there a human in front of me? Humans are legends."

"Oops. TRANSFORM!" Kenta shouted, and with a puff of smoke, he is a unicorn.

"What- was- THAT?!" Twilight asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**More new people! Two, to be exact.**

**We have: TheIceWolf and Geurudo (Sorry if i misspelled it!)  
**

**TheIceWolf's character:**

**Name: Yuki Himurashi**

**Talents:Music/swordsmanship**  
**Appearance: Deep Cerulean coat/wings, Ice Blue mane/tail, Bright Gold eyes.**  
**Pony type: Pegasus**  
**How Entered Equestria: He and his brother's opposite polarity jutsus collided sending them both to different dimensions Yuki Equestria, Kaguya Ivalice.**  
**List of Jutsu: Wind Style: Vacuum Cutter Jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Lightning Style: Electronet Jutsu**  
**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu, various wind jutsu, Storm Style: Perpetual Tempest Jutsu, and various lesser Storm**  
**Summon: Wolves**  
**Background Info:**  
**Clan Name: Himurashi**  
**Rank: Jonin**  
**Kekki Genki: Storm (Water andLightning)**  
**Village: Village Hidden in the Sand**

**That's direct copy/pasted from his review.**

**Now, Geurudo:**

**Name: Nightshade**

** Talent: Able to use the shadow as a form of teleportation.**

** Appearance (Human): Black hair, dark blue eyes, and a black cloak that covered everything else. Twin guardless Katanas strapped to his back.**

** Appearance (Pony): Dark Blue (near black) fur and eyes with dark purple hair. Nightshade flower for a cutie mark. Twin guardless Katanas strapped to his back.**

** Pony type: Unicorn**

** How entered Equestria: Experimental seal gone wrong (Trying to recreate the Flying Thunder God jutsu that Minato used.)**

** Jutsu: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Blade**  
** Lightning Style: Lightning Ball, False Darkness**  
** Body Flicker**

** Summon: Dragons**

** Background: Nightshade's true skills did not lie in his jutsu due to his low chakra reserves (compared to other anbu, probably low-jonin in reserves). His true skills were in his speed, stealth, and swordmanship which earned him the spot of Konoha's top assassin. He was also proficient in seals, but nowhere near the level of Jiraiya. Personality wise, he is very quiet and prefers to stay out of sight, but he won't hesitate to jump in to save his friends. No clan.**

**I admit, last chapter was bad. Just like all of them. But this one is going to be better!**

As they tried to convince Twilight she was seeing things, two other ponies walked onto the train car. They just sat down and watched as Twilight demanded answers.

"Why was he a human?!" She asked.

"He wasn't! You were seeing things!" Naruto hastily replied.

"Yeah... You're tired!" Kenta added.

"I am not tired, you are a human!" Her accusing hoof pointed at Kenta.

One of the ponies stood, and put his hoof on Twilight's back. A seal appeared, and she fell asleep.

He spoke only one word. "Naruto."

Naruto gasped in shock; How did this pony... who wore a Konoha headband... and had katanas on his back... Nevermind.

"Nightshade!" Naruto replied, happiness reaching his voice.

"Everyone forget about Yuki, he isn't important." The other pony said sarcastically.

"Yuki?!" Naruto yelled in surprise, awakening Twilight.

"And he is a REAL human, with some sort of magic!" Twilight finished.

An awkward silence came, ending half an hour later when Nightshade said "So... Um, Naruto, we can call you Nine-Tails now without it being an insult. Got that, Nine Tails?"

Naruto laughed a bit, then said "Alright, Flower!"

"Nightshade is a very dangerous plant! Not a stupid daisy!"

They all laughed a bit, then Twilight asked "Naruto? Who are these ponies?"

"This is Yuki, and this is Nightshade, and this is Kenta."

"I already met Kenta."

"Oh. Oh yeah."

Nightshade said "Naruto, this is our stop, Ponyville."

"That's where we were going." Twilight said.

Naruto walked out the door first, followed by Kenta, Nightshade, Twilight, then Yuki.

Twilight pulled out a notebook. "So, where do you three come from?"

Kenta answered "Leaf Village."

Yuki answered "Sand Village."

Nightshade answered "Leaf Village."

"Where?"

"Land of Fire, and Land of Wind."

"Like I told Naruto, there are none of these 'Elemental Nations' in all of Equestria!"

"But, wait." Kenta said. "Does anyone-"

"Anypony" Twilight corrected.

"-have a dimension jumping Jutsu?" Kenta finishes.

"Nope." The other three answered.

**Ah great. More shortness of chapters...**


	9. Chapter 9

**You don't all hate it? The reviews took me by surprise... Maybe the end is far off. The oc entry is now over. One of you hated the ocs.**


End file.
